Meredith Quill
|name = Meredith Quill|affiliation = Quill family|relatives = |hair = Blonde (formerly) Bald|eyes = Green|actor = Laura Haddock|appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|family = * Quill family * Yondu Udonta (son's adoptive father)|species = Human|gender = Female|occupation = * Peter Quill's mother * Ego's ex-girlfriend|height = 5'8"|mention = Avengers: Infinity War}} Meredith Quill is a minor but important character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. She was the mother of Peter Quill/Star-Lord, daughter of Mr and Mrs. Quill and sister of an unnamed brother. Meredith gave birth to Peter in 1980. Ego visited her three times, but later planted a tumor in her brain that caused her cancer in 1988. She later died in 1988 while also making a second Awesome Mix tape. Pre-''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Early Life Meredith was born in the southern parts of America in St. Charles Missouri. She had a father, a mother and a brother. When she was in her late teens/early twenties, Meredith met Ego posing as a visiting extraterrestrial. Together, the two of them fell in love with each other. Sometime during their relationship, Meredith became pregnant with Ego's child. One day on a date, Ego led a lightly pregnant Meredith Quill to one of the seeds he planted root into the soils of the Earth. Ego told Meredith that soon, they would be all across the galaxy. In late 1980, Meredith gave birth to a healthy son and named him "Peter Jason Quill." Meredith treasured her son very dearly and called him her "Little Star-Lord". She gave her son a Walkman and a tape filled of their favorite songs. Meredith was visited by Ego three times, before he "reluctantly" planted a tumor in her brain. Her son was visibly upset and had it rough the past few months. One day, Meredith wrote a letter to her son, telling him that she was going to a better place and that Peter would always be her precious son and her "Star-lord." Guardians of the Galaxy Death Because of the tumor implants, Meredith had merely a few minutes left. She called for Peter on her deathbed. With her, Meredith gave Peter one final gift and a letter, telling her son that his daddy would be come by to pick him up. Until then his grandfather would be the one to raise him. As she lied dying, Meredith beacon for Peter to grab her hand, but her son refused. Peter later shouted for his mother, but was shortly abducted afterwards. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Legacy Meredith's son, Peter, was raised by Yondu Udonta for most of his life (something Meredith's lover Ego could never do). Peter later adopted the name "Star-Lord" in his mother's honor but never opened her gift to him and never opened the letter. For years, Ego forever loved Meredith Quill in his own twisted way. Relationships Ego .]] Meredith fell in love with the Celestial Ego after he visited her on earth. They first met in the late 1970s and way through the 1980s and they had a son together, whom Meredith named Peter. It is unknown whether or not she knew of Ego's "Expansion plan", but she probably was due to him showing her the seeds in the beginning of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 While Ego did love Meredith, he "relucatantly" planted a tumor in her head because he knew she would distract him from his true goal to take over the universe. Yondu Meredith never met Yondu, but he was responsible for the honorable man Quill became today Peter Quill References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Characters